bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Wing Cerise
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840044 |no = 8038 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 12 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 292 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 62, 68, 74, 105, 111, 117, 123, 153, 161, 169, 177, 225, 231 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 153, 161, 169, 177, 185, 225, 231, 237, 243 |bb_distribute = 9, 1, 9, 1, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 1, 1, 9, 9, 1, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An elemental hybrid with wings of lightning, Cerise was raised by the Storm Witches as a guardian of the gods. However, shakened by the cruelty she witnessed, she found herself working against them instead. Angered, the gods meted punishment by destroying her elemental wings and casting her from the heavens. Exiled and maimed, she sought help from renown inventor Elulu. Together, they harnessed the last vestige of her remaining wing and transfigure it into a mechanized gear form. Reinvigorated, Cerise resumes her travels as a steampunk vigilante, protecting the common folk with her twin bolt guns. |summon = Storm wing fully charged! Let's go hurt some bad guys! |fusion = What do you think? Would connecting some Sparkies as batteries make my wing stronger? |evolution = | hp_base = 3689 |atk_base = 1088 |def_base = 990 |rec_base = 901 | hp_lord = 4650 |atk_lord = 1380 |def_lord = 1220 |rec_lord = 1000 | hp_anima = 5093 |rec_anima = 882 |atk_breaker = 1498 |def_breaker = 1102 |atk_guardian = 1262 |def_guardian = 1338 | hp_oracle = 4473 |rec_oracle = 1177 | hp_bonus = 450 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 320 |lordonly = yes |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Gear Mode Revolution |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk & 3% boost to critical hit rate for Thunder types |lstype = Attack |bb = Bullet Blaze Crescendo |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts all Thunder types' Atk by 25% for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 160 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 840045 |evomats1 = 40133 |evomats2 = 40132 |evomats3 = 40191 |evomats4 = 870034 |evomats5 = 840034 |evozelcost = 200000 |howtoget = *Reward for reaching Worshipped rank in the Electric Showdown *Guild Exchange Hall - 6,000 Guild Tokens |notes = *''Bullet Blaze Crescendo'' actually boosts 100% *Cerise is categorized as a male in the game and is thus treated as one. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Cerise 1 }}